Many different types of flower pot constructions have heretofore been provided. However, the constructions of the same have not lent themselves to being made of plastic. In addition, previous flower pots have been relatively heavy and difficult to ship from one place to another, particularly with plants therein. There is, therefore, a need for a new and improved flower pot construction.